


Work in Progress

by AMac0218



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is actually "Work in Progress" there's no follow up haha Just a one shot after the Slade debacle, Oliver and Felicity mostly. Oliver owning up to what he said sort of. He isn't quite ready to say the words until he's got himself completely figured out, but he is ready to show her how he feels. I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work in Progress

Things had gone back to normal, or as normal as they could have been. However, Oliver had to learn how to live well below his means, and he’d gotten a job at a gym, the only place that would hire a billionaire who’d stupidly signed away his own company. The only thing he had was what was left of his mother’s health insurance, half of which went to Thea who’d dropped off the map.

Oliver sighed as he headed down into the foundry, pulling off his shirt as he went, dropping it on the table as he went over to the salmon ladder. He reached up and grabbed the pole, letting out a breath as he bunched his muscles and launched himself up, extending his arms, the pole hitting and staying on the next rung in the ladder. As much as everything had gone back to normal, there was still something that was nagging at the back of Oliver’s mind. Something he said all those months ago, something he never denied, and something he never agreed with. Something that had put a barrier between him and a certain blonde bespectacled computer genius.

He grunted as he slammed the bar onto the top rung, and then started to work himself back down the other side. When he got there he went back up, and stopped at the top, pulling himself up onto the bar and then dropping backward, his knees catching him so that he hung upside down. He put his hands slowly over his head and let out a breath as he started to do crunches.

“Guh,” Felicity made a croaked sound as she came down the steps and saw Oliver shirtless and working out. The sight was hardly new, but she always enjoyed the view, and if she wasn’t careful the filter from her brain to her mouth disappeared at moments when she saw him like this. She made a small face before she went to the computers and sat down, “I really just made that noise out loud, didn’t I?” she mumbled.

Oliver nodded, “You did,” he said, his voice strained as he continued to do the crunches. He let out a breath through his nose before he pulled himself up and then held onto the bar and dropped down, doing pull ups instead. He let out a breath as he pulled himself up again, doing a couple more before he worked his way down the ladder. After a while he ended up over Felicity’s computer area, doing prone upside down pull ups.

The blonde looked up at him, an eyebrow arched as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair, her legs crossed over each other as she pulled her lower lip into her mouth, watching him.

After almost ten minutes he let himself down onto his feet, sighing as he stood behind her. Felicity turned in her chair to tell him about the most recent updates from ARGUS, not that they were Earth shattering or report worthy, but her eyes caught sight of a drop of sweat that worked its way down his throat and over the dip of his collarbone, sliding down his chest and making its way to the dirty blonde hair below his belly button.

“Felictiy?” Oliver called.

“Huh?” she asked when she shook her head and then looked up at him, snapped out of a trance and blushing. “What?”

“Has there been anything on the police scanners?” he asked.

She shook her head, “Nope...,” she said, holding out the ‘o’ a little before she popped on the ‘p’.

“Okay,” he gave her a curt nod before he turned and headed over to grab a t-shirt. Felicity watched him leave, her eyes zoning in on the dimples on his lower back, right above where his pants hung low on his waist. She shook her head and swallowed hard before she turned back to the computers, pushing her glasses up her nose.

An hour later Diggle came down the stairs and furrowed his brows at the quiet that seemed to be permanent in the foundry. The only sound now was the whirring and metal running against stone. It had been like this since the Slade debacle, and not that he didn’t appreciate the silence every once in a while, more often than not it was a little unsettling. “Did someone die?” He asked as he came down the steps with bags of Big Belly, setting them on the computer desk. An eyebrow went high on his forehead as he looked between Felicity, who was tapping the keyboards quietly, Diggle having no idea what she was doing, and Oliver, who was sharpening some arrow tips.

Oliver looked up from one of the tips and furrowed his brows in confusion, “No. Why would you ask that?”

“Well it’s…almost as quiet as a funeral down here for one,” he shrugged a shoulder.

“I don’t think it’s any more quiet than usual,” Felicity answered as she stared opening the burger bag.

“Yeah and that’s the problem. I get that Oliver isn’t a big talker and generally whatever he does have to say is short and to the point…but you always talk…sometimes to the point where I’m pretty sure my ears are bleeding…and in the past few months you haven’t said anything,” he shrugged. “Not more than you need to. You’re acting like him,” he pointed at Oliver who wore a ‘woah’ face, his brows pulled low, his mouth hanging open a little almost looking like he’d been insulted. “Look…I don’t know what happened between you guys but…you need to get it squared away because this whole thing is starting to creep my out. I’ve got stuff I need to do at home to get everything ready for the baby, so…take this time to figure out whatever is going on.” He said as he went back toward the stairs and climbed them.

Oliver scowled at the arrow tip as he turned on the grinder and started sharpening again. He sighed a little as he looked over at Felicity who had set aside her burger and continued typing. He switched the grinder off, setting the arrow across his lap as he hung his head a bit. “Diggle’s right,” he said quietly. “Things have been off,” he said as he shifted, “And I’m pretty sure it’s because of…everything that happened….what I said.”

Felicity shook her head, “Oliver…,”

“No I…let me say this okay?” He asked as he stood and went over to her. “I said what I did to trick Slade into capturing you because I knew the house was bugged…and I knew that if I said I..” he clenched his teeth. “If I made him think what he wanted to think that I could get him.”

“Yeah I know I was there…got that,” she said, not wanting to talk about it. She’d played it off like she had been okay with it when they were on the beach, but really when he’d slid the syringe into her hand, her heart had broken. He’d told her those three words she hadn’t realized how must she wanted to hear from his lips, and then he’d taken them away. “You don’t need to tell me that it was all just…an act...I know it was an act because you and me together is ridiculous…I mean you and Laurel that’s like…a pair written in the stars…the things they write poems and stories about…that…soul shaking kind of l-,”

“Felicity,” he interrupted her, his eyes closed as he set the arrow shaft down gently. He slowly lifted his eye lids, his eyes focused on the floor before they met her green eyes behind those crystal clear lenses. “I said what I did to get Slade to kidnap you…,” he told her, his voice quiet as he took a step forward.

“Oliver-,”

He shook his head as he took another step toward her. “No, Felicity…let me..,” he trailed off, sighing before he spoke again, “I said what I did as a ploy to get Slade, yes, but…” he paused, standing right in front of her. She was still seated, eye level with his stomach if she looked.

She thanked whoever and whatever was up above that he had a shirt on this time. Her eyes went up to his face and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were filled with the same emotion she’d seen at the beach, the same emotion that were in them when they were in the mansion.

“It’s taken me a long time to figure this out….a longer time to figure myself out and when I said what I did months ago I was still messed up, unsure of myself…but after everything with Slade I know who I am…I’m still learning but…I think this part of my learning needs some help.”

She continued to look up at him, her heart hammering in her chest, though she was pretty sure she wasn’t breathing, and she wasn’t entirely sure that the pounding in her head wasn’t from the lack of oxygen or the pounding beneath her ribs. She licked her lips as his hand came down, the pad of his thumb cradling her cheek, his index finger wrapped around the back of it as he tilted up her head.

“Oliver,” she breathed.

“Felicity,” he murmured back.

“What are you doing?” she asked, as she watched him lean down, his face so close to hers.

“This,” he answered.

He closed what little distance remained and caught her lips. She gasped against his mouth as she sat up straighter. The kiss was feather light, but to the both of them it tilted the world around them. Oliver pulled back, pulling her to stand up, amused that she was so much shorter than him with her heels off. He looked down at her bare feet, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he tilted his head to the side a bit, “You’re barefoot?”

She shrugged, “Have you seen those heels? They’re murder on my ankles.”

He chuckled as he kissed her again, taking in a breath through his nose as he wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her against him as her fingers went into his hair. A fire seemed to start with a flash in her stomach, and all she wanted to do was keep kissing him forever. Oliver, as it seemed, had the same idea. He managed to walk her backward to one of the open flat surfaces in the foundry and palmed her hips, lifting her and setting her back down so that he was between her legs. He smiled at her, cupping the sides of her face in both of his hands, his calloused thumb brushing over her cheekbone.

He admired her for a long moment, his blue eyes moving over every centimeter of her face. He brushed over her lower lip before he swooped in and caught it between his teeth, pulling in a breath and sliding his hands down and then up her shirt. Felicity was pretty sure her heart was going to explode from the sheer happiness and lust that rushed through her. She whimpered against his mouth and Oliver took that opportunity to sneak his tongue inside, tasting her and groaning. His fingers had just curled over the cup of her bra when he heard a chair move harshly against the stone floor.

Oliver turned fast, in the defensive, even if he was completely disheveled.

“Dig?” Oliver asked as he squinted. “I thought you left.”

Diggle held his hands up, palms facing them in surrender, in case Oliver had any plans to throw something before he turned around. His hands dropped to his sides, “I forgot the burgers for dinner,” he pointed to one of the bags on the table.

He went over and grabbed it, ignoring Felicity as she hid her face against the archer’s shoulder blade, though the body guard new that her face was redder than a tomato. He climbed the stairs, “Glad things got worked out.” He called, flinching as something metal flew past him and hit the wall, causing him to laugh.


End file.
